When a person desires to bring his or her own device to a network, the person is required to authenticate the device at a network access point to access network resources. Conventionally, this required the person to bring in the device and go through a device enrollment process that authenticates the device and enrolls the device for access to network resources. Usually, a certificate is installed on the device to allow the device to continue to authenticate at the network access point.
The conventional authentication scenario may require commercial certificates or self-signed certificates, which may be unpractical. This scenario may also cause authentication processes to depend on network connection quality. Further, this scenario may cause security problems in the network.